Menuju coretPuncakcoret Mighty Ending
by Uki the Great
Summary: What if Fuuma has a deep thinking


**Disclaimer: X milik CLAMP/Kadokawa Shoten. Dan apapun yang nyempil/nongol/kesebut di sini adalah milik dari para pemegang hak cipta masing-masing. Eyke mah apa atuh … cuma fanficcer gaje yang bikin fanfiksi pendek tapi gratis ini. Gratisan lho ya**

**Warning**: bahasa ga baku, OOC, 1st POV, Ibu-ibu~ Bapak-bapak yang sedang membaca fanfiksi ini~… jangan heran kalau si uki~ bikin fanfik … rada norak *jeng jengjengjeng* rada~ garing~ …. Maafkanlah~

**Menuju coretPuncakcoret Mighty Ending**

**Oleh: Uki the Great**

…

Pagi ini _I don't know why but, _gue berpikiran rada bijak lebih dari yang biasanya. Gue berpikiran begini, gimana kalau pertarungan antara tujuh manusia harimau —eh, tujuh Dragons of Earth versus tujuh Dragons of Heaven yang ga kelar-kelar ini, mending cepetan diselesaikan. Soalnya keburu basi.

Bijak ya?

Hahahaha, dulu waktu awal-awal pertarungan ini, dan si Kamui baru nentuin pilihan—duh gila si Kamui, mo milih ikut kelompok mana lama banget. Nih bocah emang lama mikirnya. Mikir mo milih makan di mekdi apa keiefsi aja bikin gue sama almarhumah adek gue sempet beres-beres kuil dulu, nyuci plus jemur pakaian, bobo siang, pasang alis, makan mie dan ternak lele saking plin-plannya tuh anak. Gue dulu mikirnya polos aja, pas kita tarung nanti ada BGM-nya Mortal Kombat yang keren sangat itu diputer. Terus begitu pukulan terakhir dilayangankan dan salah satu dari kami roboh, "_Fatality_" yang epic akan terdengar. Pikiran bocah banget.

Itu dulu. Jaman ide nasib umat manusia yang paling anyar masih ada di tangan anaknya Sarah O'Connor.

Tapi sekarang ide-ide 'kiamat' ini udah klise. Remaja tanggung nyaris _no life_ menjadi pemegang kunci nasib bumi dan umat manusia. Basi banget. Gue sampe eneg.

Sekarang yang paling anyar itu antara Thanos versus rombongan Avenger. Liat aja gawai-gawai mereka yang cuanggih, kostum-kostum yang keren, dan hancur-hancuran yang ciamik. Ga heran banyak yang nonton.

Bandingin sama pertempuran gue dengan Kamui. Pertarungan tujuh Naga Langit versus tujuh Naga Bumi udah kuno. Coba tanya sama anak-anak jaman sekarang, pasti mereka ga tau tuh siapa aja personil Naga Bumi. Mereka pasti ngira kita-kita ini adalah idol yang ga begitu terkenal keluaran Johnny's Jimusho jaman dahulu kala, sedangkan anak-anak jaman bien udah ga mikirin lagi. Mereka udah _move on_. Ini nih kalo _cliff hanger_ dibanyak-banyakin, cerita di-twist sebegitunya sampe gue sama Kamui sendiri suka bingung, dan _hiatus_ yang super duper kelamaan. Akibatnya pertarungan yang digadang-gadang bakal paling spektakuler, paling wah, dan paling menyayat jiwa sejagat raya ini jadi basi dan melempem kayak kembang api kerendem air. CGI-nya aja udah ketinggalan jaman.

Kalo dihitung rentang waktu pertarungan basi ini, dari intro sampe sekarang, nyaris tiga puluh tahun lagi ada. Teman-teman sekolah gue udah pada lulus kuliah dan kawin, ada yang udah punya anak empat, ada yang udah menopause, ada yang udah mengalami kebotakan, udah ada yang kena osteoporosis, udah ada yang hernia—temen sebangku gue malah kena asam urat dan darah tinggi—yang koid juga ada. Dari jaman Namie Amuro debut, sampe sekarang udah pensiun. Dari awal-awal era Heisei, sekarang malah udah ganti kaisar. Dari jaman kalo mo nelpon di jalan mesti nyari wartel, sekarang udah pada megang_ smartphone_. Dari jaman Goku bujangan sampe sekarang udah punya cucu. Waktu berjalan, sedangkan gue dan Kamui mentok _preambule_ tarung di Menara Tokyo ga berkesudahan. Heh! Gelar menara tertinggi di Jepang sekarang pun sudah tak lagi dipegang oleh si Menara Merah!

Gue seruput teh hitam yang gue siapkan sendiri di mug keramik, sambil merenung. Ditemani oleh burung-burung gereja yang berisik berkicau di atas dahan. Kalau para Naga Bumi yang menang, kami akan menghancurkan umat manusia, demi melindungi bumi. Manusia kan doyan ngerusak. Mau makan mesti bunuh tumbuhan dan hewan. Bikin rumah kudu nebang pohon, gali pondasi, dll dst dsb. Belum lagi kecanduan manusia pada gawai masa kini, bikin mereka ka bisa hidup tanpa barang elektronik. Kalau kami menang, manusia habis. Tapi Naga Bumi kan juga manusia. Apa setelah kami membantai Naga Langit kami akan bunuh diri demi bumi ini?

Dalem banget gue hari ini. Emaak …

Sedangkan jika Kamui menang, ada jaminan ga manusia ga ngehancurin sesamanya? Berita perang ga pernah surut dari pemberitaan. Jangankan perang ding, kecelakaan, wabah, dan bencana alam juga nelan korban banyak. Tugas Naga Bumi sendiri pun kayaknya sudah diambil alih oleh PETA dan kawan-kawan. Belum lagi keputusan Kamui dulu. Buat doi, bumi adalah tempat orang-orang yang disayanginya berada. Bayangin, setelah kita hancur-hancuran, bunuh-bunuhan, bumi dia udah ga ada lagi. Kotori udah ga ada lagi.

_But,_ kalau mau nurutin ego, renungan ini akan makan waktu lama. Bisa sampe lebaran monyet kali. Gue udah ga peduli lagi siapa yang mau menang. Gue mau _move on!_ Pencapaian gue selama puluhan tahun ini apa? Personil Naga Bumi sendiri kelihatannya udah pada nyari loker buat nopang hidup mereka, meski yang keukeuh tetep makan gaji buta dari Kanoe dan Hinoto ada. Masa iya, gue gini-gini doang?

_Well, _tampaknya Kamui mesti dihubungin. Kita mesti telanjang dan benar-benar bersih—eh ini sih lagunya Kang Ebbiet! Maksud gue, kita—gue dan Kamui—mesti saling bicara, buat nyelesaikan akhir dari dunia. _It's useless_ kalo gue mo cabut tapi Kamui masih keukeuh ga mau namatin serial ini. Yep, gue teken deh _speed dial_ nomor satu gue dan langsung terhubung dengan nomor Kamui.

Rrrrr … Rrrr … Rrrrr … Rrrr …

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ tanya Kamui di seberang sana. Baru bangun tampaknya.

"_Good morning_, selamat pagi. Kamui _darling_, udah beol pagi ini?"

"Fuuma? Kamu salah minum obat ya? Kok najis sih dengernya?"

"Nggak, cuma baru kepikiran buat menyelesaikan akhir dunia. Cuy, ketemuan yuk!"

"Sorry, cucian baju gue numpuk segunung." Halah, alasan. Paling dia mager pindah dari depan TV.

"Yo wes, lewat telepon aja!"

"Kenapa sih?"

"Gini … gimana kalau kita selesaikan urusan Naga Bumi versus Naga Lang—"

"Naga Langit versus Naga Bumi!"

"Iya deh! Naga Langit versus Naga Bumi! Puas?"

"Hmn."

Nih bocah, udah puluhan tahun masih aja agak sombong. Gue lanjut lagi, "ini kan udah tahun 2019, gimana kalau kita selesaikan?"

"Hah? Mau diseleseiin sekarang?"

"Ya iyalah sekarang!"

"Tapi, tanda-tanda selesai aja belum ada, kok lo mau namatin serial?"

"Eh Kamui, mau nunggu apa lagi? Tahun 1999 kan udah lewat, 2012 juga udah lewat. Mau nunggu tahun 2222? Yakin Nanase masih hidup buat nulis cerita? Keburu Dajjal datang nanti!"

"Lo yakin mau cabut dari serial ini?"

"Iya dong! Pikir aja udah berapa tahun kita digantung gini. Hitung aja kapan kita dibukuin sampe sekarang? 27 tahun coy! Kita harus keluar dari sini! Kita harus _move on!_" gue terus ngomporin doi.

"…"

Senyap. Ga ada balesan. Tampaknya dia sedang mencerna apa yang gue katakan barusan. Gue tau Kamui juga udah bosan saking lamanya kita digantung ga jelas. Cita-cita doi aja udah berubah, dari pengen jadi dokter berubah pengen jadi yutuber. Tapi kok diemnya lama ya?

Ah! Lupa!

Kamui kan lambat buat ngambil keputusan! Bukan lambat karena mikirin alternatif-alternatif yang ada, tapi dia ini banyakan nge-_lag_! Duh Gusti! Kok gue lupa sih? Alamat bakal jadi peternak lele dulu nih!

"Oke! Gue ikut!" jawabnya. Tumben ga mesti nunggu berhari-hari.

"Terus mo kita seleseiin gimana? Naik Tokyo Tower trus_ all out_ gontok-gontokan?" tanya Kamui, "kalo kurang tinggi, kita bisa ke Tokyo Sky Tree."

"Burj Khalifa sekalian! Main lo kurang jauh!"

"Ga usah sewot, Fuuma. Biasa aja."

"Habisnya lo hari gini masih pengen naik-naik genteng buat berantem. Lo kata kita kucing garong? Lagian kan bisa dengan cara yang lebih beradab dan berbudaya."

"Cara apa?"

"Kita bisa selesaikan akhir dunia dengan jankenpon, atau bulu tangkis, sama catur," jawab gue. Kok haus ya? Gue nyeruput teh lagi trus ngelanjutin proposal gue, "atau kalo lo mau bisa diselesaikan dengan moba atau aov. Biar kayak milenial gitu."

"… Gam au ah! Pake pabji aja gimana?" tawarnya.

"Oke!" Gue sih setuju-setuju aja. Belum tau dia level gue udah sampe mana.

"Besok sore jam tiga ya!"

"Oke!"

KLK!

Yes! Doi setuju buat namatin pertarungan basi yang udah berlangsung puluhan tahun ini. Besok jam tiga nasib bumi dan umat manusia ditentukan. Waktu gue nelpon semua anak buah gue, mereka setuju. Satu urusan kelar. Setelah besok, jalan hidup gue jadi selebgram beken akan dimulai.

**BERSAMBUNG**

a/n: ngikutin clamp, bersambung tapi tamat hehehehehe…. Aih sebenernya udah lupa-lupa gimana sama plot fanfiknya. Plot lama. Keburu basi emang. Ga yakin deh masih ada yang main di FFn ini. Terimakasih udah mampir ke sini. RnR


End file.
